Aluze
Aluze was Lync Volan's second Mechanical Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It was created by Professor Clay to replace Altair, which was destroyed. Information Description Aluze is the third Mechanical Bakugan (and second mechanical Guardian) used by Lync. Aluze has some features of Altair, but they are upgraded versions of them. Aluze has 3 pairs of optical sensors instead of having a pair like Altair. Aluze's body is a bulkier jet version of Altair's, but is similar to Wired. It has the same two legs as Altair only in green and no tail. Its body has no spinning ring inside it. Aluze has two large spikes on its back and bottom in the form of a cross from front view. It also has turrets and lasers on its back and below. It flies fast as a jet. Aluze's wings are slanted, square-like, and closed gliding wings, compared to Altair's hovering wings which are open, also it's wings have cannons on them. Unlike Altair, it has two lasers in its mouth instead of one. It also resembles a satellite that can go to higher altitude, even to space. It attacks unexpectedly from the sky. His most powerful ability is Sky Impact. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aluze appears in episode 30, it battles Master Ingram and nearly overpowers him due to Master Ingram not controlling his powers. It was taken down by Master Ingram due to the ability cards Ninjutsu Combo, Might Fang and Vista Wing and Hand Demon Moonlight Slash. It returned in episode 34 alongside Macubass in order to take down Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda to get the Subterra attribute energy, but Aluze was defeated by Blade Tigrerra leaving Macubass to defeat both Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra. In episode 40, it battled Midnight Percival and Minx Elfin along with MAC Spider and takes the Darkus Energy. In episode 47, it battled against Hydron and Dryoid. Lync put up a very close brawl, but still lost. It was destroyed by Dryoid's last attack. ; Ability Cards * Giga Armor: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Aluze. * Thunder Stripper: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Swing Boomerang: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Blaster Bind: Adds 200 Gs to Aluze. * Air Lance: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dora Cannon: Adds 400 Gs to Aluze. * Drive Storm: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Bind: Adds 300 Gs to Aluze. * Sky Impact: Adds 500 Gs to Aluze. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Aero Aegis: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. Game * This Bakugan is currently unreleased, and will not be released. This is due to a statement by SpinMaster that they will not make the un-made Bakugan that were in the second half of New Vestroia. Gallery Anime abfc.jpg|Aluze in Ball Form (closed) File:Eluse02.jpg|Aluze in Ball Form (open) File:Aluzes.jpg|Aluze in Bakugan Form File:Eluse1.jpg| File:Eluse01.jpg File:Eluse.jpg|Aluze using ability Drive Storm File:Eluse03.jpg|Aluze using ability Blaster Bind File:Eluse2.jpg|Aluze using ability Air Lance File:Eluse3.jpg|Aluze using ability Sling Boomerang File:Eluse05.jpg|Aluze using fusion ability Aero Aegis File:Eluse_masteringram_shadowwing.jpg|Aluze taken down by Master Ingram File:abdbd.jpg|Aluze being damaged by Dryoid File:Eluse0.jpg|Aluze scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Middle Articles Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Former Villains